<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Want To Help by SpicyGoddess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285403">Just Want To Help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess'>SpicyGoddess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marble Hornets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Jay Merrick Lives, M/M, Post-Marble Hornets (Web Series), plushie repairs :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim didn't say anything when he approached, though he did look mildly amused, a small smile on his face that Jay rarely got to see, the one that was reserved specifically for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Want To Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Haven't been sleeping well lately so of course the cure for that is writing a soft jam fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hadn't been intending to get the lamb when he and Tim went to the local antique store; one of their monthly habits when they had funds to spare. It was kind of like a date, being able to go through the stuff and find things that made them laugh or on some occasions brought back old memories. Sometimes they didn't bring anything home. Other times they did, one month Tim brought home a yard decoration of a big round frog and two smaller ones with flowers painted on their back. It looked almost like it had been done by a child, but something about it had made Tim happy, so now the set stood outside the door, always welcoming them and guests. </p><p>Jay had ignored the eyes at first, they had looked incredibly sad, and the toy itself looked like it had seen better days. More of a grey than a white, with holes along a few of the seams. He had resolutely walked by at first, but as he and Tim looked through the odd assortment of dish ware, his thoughts kept wondering back to it. After he had missed a comment from Tim he made up his mind. </p><p>"I'll be right back," he mumbled, turning to walk back to the entrance where he had seen it. </p><p>He heard a confused "Okay?" behind him as he hurried away, but didn't turn to explain. Tim would know in a moment anyway. </p><p>Seeing it again, he knew he didn't stand a chance. He was careful as he lifted it from the shelf, mindful of the holes that he might only widen if he gripped it too harshly or in the wrong areas. </p><p>He almost asked it if it was comfortable once he had it in his hands before he turned to walk back to Tim. He stopped himself before the words left his mouth, realizing it might be odd to see a fully grown man asking that of a broken stuffed animal. </p><p>As he walked back he grew a little warm in embarrassment, turning down a random aisle. What if Tim laughed at him and told him to put it back? What if Tim decided it was too ridiculous? He almost turned around, but then he turned the corner and saw the dishes, Tim next to them. Too late.</p><p>Tim didn't say anything when he approached, though he did look mildly amused, a small smile on his face that Jay rarely got to see, the one that was reserved specifically for him.</p><p>They continued on their way, as though the lamb wasn't there. Part of Jay still worried that Tim would simply refuse to allow him to purchase it- so much so that it floored him when the cashier asked. </p><p>"Why this thing?" </p><p>Jay was silent, floundering to think of an excuse, when unexpectedly Tim filled in. </p><p>"Our niece likes when we get things she thinks aren't loved" </p><p>The other had only shrugged, accepting the answer. </p><p>Jay was still wrapping his mind around the fact that Tim had lied for him. </p><p>When they got home the first thing Jay asked was "Where's your sewing kit?" </p><p>He knew they had one, Tim insisted on keeping the same clothes until they were unwearable. His stitching wasn't particularly <em> good </em> but it kept the fabric closed and that's what mattered.</p><p>Tim had raised an eyebrow, "Bedside table, middle drawer. Shouldn't you wash it first though?" </p><p>Jay thought it over before agreeing, but... "Can't put it in a machine, it's too fragile."</p><p>Tim kicked off his shoes as Jay spoke "Use one of the big bowls then" </p><p>Jay hesitated before walking into the kitchen, Tim not far behind. He placed the lamb on the table, while Tim went to go through the cabinets, hunting for a bowl big enough for it to fit. They only had soup bowls so he grabbed one of their pots instead. He ran the water, waiting for it to get hot when Jay asked. </p><p>"Should I leave the stuffing in?" </p><p>Tim thought about it for a moment "We should probably wash that separate. Or replace it."</p><p>He heard Jay mumble out a "Sorry" as he reached into one of the larger holes, and carefully pulled part of the stuffing out. </p><p>Tim smiled, expression soft in a way that Jay failed to notice, before he realized the water was probably hot enough. He turned away to test it, still grinning like a fool. </p><p>Jay looked scandalized when Tim put the pot in front of him on the table. His expression looked as though Tim had personally insulted him and Tim had started laughing before he could even think of stopping himself. </p><p>"It was the only thing big enough" he explained, amusement coloring his voice. "I already put detergent in it, is our friend is ready?" </p><p>Jay still looked a little offended by the presence of the pot, but visibly perked up when Tim had referred to the lamb as their friend. After a moment he lowered the stuffed animal in, leaving its head above water. </p><p>Tim watched as his boyfriend lightly scrubbed the lamb with his hand, doing what he could to get the dirt out, and being mindful of the holes, not wanting to do more damage. He felt warmth grow in his chest. Even after everything they had gone through, they could still have moments like this, and while Tim couldn't pinpoint exactly how that made him feel, he knew it was good. </p><p>Jay was still willing to help even after everything, and Tim was relieved. Not even getting shot and hunted by an eldritch being would take that unwavering determination from him. Wouldn't take away one of the core pieces of Jay Merrick. One of the many things Tim had fallen in love with. </p><p>"You need to get the head."</p><p>Jay had glanced at him, before looking in it's big, now almost relieved eyes. He couldn't just <em> not </em> warn it when it was looking at him like that. "Down you go," he mumbled, pushing its head under for only a few seconds before pulling it back up. </p><p>He half expected Tim to mock him for being so careful with it, but he heard nothing of the sort. Instead the man stood closer, hands reaching into the pot. Jay watched as he cupped his hand and scooped it up before letting the water rinse over the now un-stuffed animal's head. </p><p>Jay smiled to himself. </p><p>After they had done what they could to clean it, Tim had suggested that they dump the water they used at first and let it soak overnight, and Jay had agreed, but… </p><p>"I can't just let him drown!" </p><p>Tim sighed in exasperated amusement "Jay, either you put his head under or it'll be dirty." </p><p>Jay was about to argue, when he made a realization, crossing the floor to the junk drawer until he found it. A straw. </p><p>Tim rolled his eyes, but looked fond as Jay lowered the head into the water and settled the straw against its sewn mouth.</p><p>Jay only nodded to himself, satisfied. </p><p> </p><p>The next day the lamb- now dubbed Lamby was laid out on the coffee table to dry, along with its stuffing which Jay had washed the night before as well. </p><p>It worked out as Jay had to work. He had struggled to get employed, with less experienced with the ins and outs of covering up what had happened than Tim was. He had far more experience explaining away black outs, and gaps in his memory. Jay hadn't been as experienced, but he did have skills with his computer, and his camera.</p><p>Tim on the other hand thought he'd fit right in with investigative journalism, but he kept that thought to himself. With his luck, he'd end up investigating another eldritch being. He however, knew he fit in at warehouses, never too many questions, and more often than not he found that if you had a pulse, they'd hire you. He knew Jay wasn't cut out for that type of work though, too many people, still too many questions for someone who had their life taken away for years. </p><p>When he came home, he was surprised to find Jay at the table again, one of his flannels in one hand, a needle in the other. More surprising though was the pair of bifocals on his eyes. Tim hadn't know he owned a pair. </p><p>"What are you up to Jay?" he asked as he removed his shoes. </p><p>Jay groaned "I have no idea how to do this." </p><p>"Is that why you're practicing on my shirt?"</p><p>Jay gave him a deadpan stare that was significantly less intimidating while Tim adjusted to the sight of him in glasses. </p><p>"You practice on your shirts too."</p><p>Tim shrugged, "Fair enough." </p><p>"I thought this would be easy," Jay groaned, "but my hands won't go where they're supposed to." </p><p>Tim leaned over his shoulder, taking a quick detour to kiss his forehead before looking at the shirt. He had been doing quite well, at least in his opinion, but he knew that wouldn't quell the frustration. </p><p>"It might be time for a break then." Jay removed the glasses, irritated pout on his face. "I think it is looking nice so far though."</p><p>At that, Jay smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Lamby was repaired by the end of the week, and had been placed on top of the corner of the bookshelf on Jay's side of the room that had been mostly empty since they moved in. It wasn't long before he was joined by friends. Two bears, a rabbit, a cat. Their trips to thrift shops and antique stores became more frequent, and if Tim occasionally worked longer hours? Well that was his business. </p><p>He hadn't seen Jay as happy as he was when repairing them. And he'd do just about anything to keep him that happy. </p><p>Tim had never been much of a stuffed animal person- partially because he never had many growing up, then because he thought himself too old. He hadn't pegged Jay as the type either, but he also recognized that after college when they truly had the chance to get to know each other all the man ever had on him was a few pairs of clothes. And his camera of course.</p><p>Despite not being the type, he didn't mind when Jay would bring one to bed, usually the lamb, who would usually end up sandwiched between them. </p><p>With Jay completely at peace, in a home instead of a hotel, finally safe with him, he couldn't mind at all. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't do plushy repair so idk if any of this is accurate soijthiojsrth. I do sew though but didn't go into detail with that so no accurate skill learning from fic for you, dear reader. UnU</p><p>Anyway author lore: A lamb was chosen because I got one from a Walmart in like. 2018? That I have a strong association with Jay for some reason, probably because mh was a big comfort at that time, so obviously any plushy I acquire is going to get a name from it soithoistjhis. It is not in the same condition as Jay's but, yeah. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>